


Thunder and Comfort V2

by aerosmiley219



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rewrite, cuddle fucking, snuggle fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219
Summary: Diane is jolted awake in the middle of the night by thunder, Kurt helps her relax.  Takes place after Will's death.





	Thunder and Comfort V2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thunder and Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4792802) by [aerosmiley219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerosmiley219/pseuds/aerosmiley219). 



> I've been wanting to do a snuggle/cuddle fucking fic for a while and I went back and reread my Thunder and Comfort fic from a few years ago. I hated it. But I realized it'd be perfect for that scenario I'd been wanting to write. So I tried. I hope it's better this time around.

Crack!

The crash of thunder woke Diane with a start. Her eyes flew open as she shot a look towards the window.

The rain had begun just before dinner and while the cool rain dancing on their skin as they relaxed in the hot tub sounded like a good idea at first, it proved not to be. Since the gazebo hadn't yet been built over their recent indulgence they hadn’t factored in the possibility of the rain watering down their glasses of wine, never mind the fact that the rain wasn’t pure water. Once they began to see lightning, they decided to go inside and relax in a drier, safer climate.

She sighed and blinked a few times noticing her pulse was racing. "It's fine," Diane thought to herself. "Although that dream I was in the middle of with me arguing about, what, eggs? Against... I know that face... Alf! That stupid puppet from 80s TV. God! And I was losing, too!" She laughed quietly to herself before looking over at Kurt who was sleeping peacefully next to her. She smiled as she rolled to her side and scooted back towards him, molding her body to his while gently pulling his arm over her torso and interlacing their fingers. She'd never admit this out loud because it'd alienate her feminist supporters, among many other reasons, but she really did like having a man around. There was something comforting about his presence. This man in particular.

Diane sighed in contentment and tried to focus on the sound of his breathing to lull her back to sleep.

He stirred a bit as she settled in against him. His rhythmic, hot breath on her neck, the feeling of his steady heart beat on her back all combined with the feeling of his chest pressed against her was rather soothing, if not slightly arousing.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Diane's bare shoulder. "You okay, babe?" He asked sleepily.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. The thunder just woke me up. I started thinking. Anyway, go back to sleep,” she said squeezing his hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Mmm,” Kurt sleepily retorted. He sighed and pulled her closer into him.

They lay like that for several minutes but for some reason Diane just could not get past the shock of the loud noise and the memories it’d evoked.

“This is silly,” she thought. “I’m a grown woman; I can handle this.” She sighed again and tried, yet again, to fall asleep, twisting against his body.

Diane began to drift off but another, albeit smaller, clap of thunder jolted her awake. She whimpered quietly. 

It didn’t help that she’d been thinking about Will and their first dance over scotch together. It was a happy go-to memory whenever she needed to relax. And being jolted by a loud noise out of that happy memory involving a beloved friend who’d been shot, wasn’t exactly ideal.

Her pulse raced and she swallowed hard as she tried to get herself under control.

She sighed and sniffled once before trying to get more comfortable in hopes that’d help her fall asleep. Somewhat subconsciously, she had been grinding her backside against Kurt throughout her fidgeting in an attempt to fall asleep and even though she didn’t notice it, he did.

“If you’re trying to turn me on, it’s working,” he mumbled into her ear before placing a less than chaste and somewhat sloppy kiss on her upper back. 

“Hmm? Oh. I…” Diane started. But Kurt was clearly awake and had nuzzled his way into the sweet behind her ear. She sighed, audibly, and melted into him, momentarily forgetting why she was awake in the middle of the night to begin with.

Diane pushed her hips backwards once more to gauge just how turned on he already was and was pleasantly surprised that he was damn near ready to go. 

Unfortunately, she was not just yet, but if he kept up the nuzzling and thrusting the way he had been, she’d get there quickly.

Kurt untangled his hand from hers and began running it along the curves of her body, dragging his fingernails over her hips, moving up over her taught stomach before coming to rest on her breast. His fingers were rough against the soft cotton of her night shirt but she could not have cared less. Her nipples hardened in response and to show her appreciation, she pushed her hips back into him once more.

He groaned appreciatively and moved his hand back down her body, circling her belly button before slipping his hand into her sleep shorts.

Kurt kissed her shoulder as he ran a single finger over her clit, making circles before slowly sliding it over her nub.

It was Diane’s turn to groan, “oh god, Kurt.

He hummed against her skin as he slipped in a finger and began fingering her slowly.

She sighed and let her body feel what he was doing to her. Diane let out a quiet, grateful moan.

Kurt slid another finger into her, letting his palm massage her clit and pushed his hips into her ass.

Their breathing became heavier.

“Kurt,” she moaned. “I want you inside me.”

“You’re not very observant Miss Lockhart. I am inside of you.” He flexed his fingers and pushed deeper to prove his point.

She smiled and panted. “Mmm. That feels, ohfuckyes.” She bit her lower lip, “but you know what I need.”

He withdrew his fingers from her and began to tug her shorts down her hips. 

“Take yours off,” she panted as she pushed hers down, off of her ankles. “I’ll get these.”

Kurt took his shorts off and raised Diane’s leg, just enough for him to be able to slide into her from behind.

Diane sighed as he buried himself deep into her and rested her leg around his hip. “Yes.”

He wrapped his arm around her stomach, pulling her as close to him as possible, thrusting slowly. It was deliberate and sensual, their bodies working in together in harmony. Every movement showing their love for one another.

But soon, need overtook intimacy and their bodies craved release.

Without being told, Kurt pushed deeper and faster. 

Diane reached back and pulled his head closer, trying to kiss him but was only able to bite down on his lip. He pushed harder and faster.

Their grunts and moans and heavy breathing echoed off the walls.

Kurt pulled back, “oh fuck. Diane!” He groaned again before burying his face in her neck.

Diane gripped the sheets in front of her as she pushed back into him, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

“More.”

Before she knew it, she came, her body tensing before experiencing that delicious release, her orgasm shuddering through her body. 

Kurt pushed deep and let her ride out her climax on him.

Diane let out one deep, guttural moan before her body collapsed.

“Oh god,” she panted, grinning like a fool.

He began thrusting, slowly once more as Diane realized he’d yet to finish.

“Cum for me,” she mumbled.

She reached back and pulled him into per while pushing back into him, harder, finally getting a rhythm. Diane dug her nails into that small piece of flesh where his hip meets his ass as she begged, “please?”

Kurt thrust into her faster before finally letting himself explode within her, biting down on her shoulder as his body tensed.

He fell onto the bed behind her, growling appreciatively into her.

Diane relaxed her leg, letting it fall back into place as she interlaced her fingers with his again.

They were quiet as their breathing returned to normal. The thin sheen of sweat that covered their bodies quickly gave Diane a chill. Kurt pulled the blankets over them, still inside her.

Neither moved until another crack of thunder woke her over an hour later.

Diane rolled over and pushed him on his back. He sighed and pulled her on to his chest, continuing to snore softly moments later.

She placed a kiss on his chest and relaxed, completely forgetting the reason she’d awoken in the first place, falling asleep, peacefully, within minutes.


End file.
